


One Night Stand

by cassandracains (orphan_account)



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Smut, blonde matt, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cassandracains
Summary: Your first year of college was over. You absolutely did not want to go back home so you decided to stay with an old friend. Problem is, his roommate is one hell of a man.





	One Night Stand

You threw yourself onto the couch, washing your hands over your tired face. 

“Hey, Hey! Why are you even here? Don’t you want to be wit-“

“My parents? They are old fucks who just want to celebrate every little thing I do” You sat up swiftly to reach the remote for the TV, “No thanks.”

“Plus it’s fucking hot in Arizona, I would rather be”

You were cut off as you turned on the TV, you looked at Ciaran who seemingly looked worried about you. You shook the thought out of your mind once you realized what was playing on TV. 

“Is this your sex tape?” You scoffed.

Ciaran’s face reddened as he witness you watching him fucking another man. The groans and the whimpers made you more invested with the scene. You eyes continued to be glued to the screen when it finally came to a halt. Ciaran had ultimately gained the courage to take the remote from your hand and turned off the TV. 

“That’s enough television for today jesus!” Ciaran cried loudly.

You shrugged your shoulders and lifted yourself up from the couch, wandering into the kitchen. Seconds later, you begin hearing keys rattling.

“Who is that?” You asked startled.

“Nah, that’s just my roommate Matt, at least I think it is.” Ciaran still standing around the tv with embarrassment.

The door opened slowly as if they didn’t want anyone to know they were there. But as soon as they walked through that door, you were glued onto them. 

“Hey Ciaran” He said closing the door while dropping his keys on the counter. 

He made zero eye contact with you. You were bothered by this and felt the need to make yourself worth noticing. 

“Matt, please come meet my friend!” Ciaran pleaded. 

You sat up straighter than ever. You let your hair fall into your face thinking it would fine. But the response he gave suggested otherwise.

“Hey.” He replied with an annoyed smile. 

He left without any other response. You kept asking yourself, am I ugly? Was I doing too much? Is this man too good for me or am I obsessing over his white ass? You were so fed up with your thoughts that you marched away from Ciaran, trying to locate the guest bedroom. 

While locating the guest room, you also located Matt’s room. You could hear the faint music in his room. You slowly crept in the crack of the doorway only to see Matt dancing around his boxers. Your smile began to grow wider the more you watched him dance. You closed your eyes and hummed to the music.

All of the sudden, the music comes to halt and you see a half naked Matt staring at you with a small smirk and the only thing you could do was slam the door and run away. 

Eventually, you find the guest room at the end of the hall and take the nap you so desperately needed.  
_____

You immediately regretted taking a nap at sunset. You had a small headache and you were sweating profusely. It was only a matter of seconds till you started heard an intimate groan coming from another room. At first, you were unbothered but then they continuously came, you grew more invested in the sound. 

You finally had the energy to get yourself off the bed and locate where that sound is coming from. You slowly opened the door, hoping for zero sound which thankfully didn’t come out. Walking down the hall was a nightmare due to the creeking floors but you managed. As you grew closer, the sounds became louder and louder until it hit you. 

Matt was masturbating. 

You knew it was common but right here, right now? You knew it was only a matter of time before you joined with him. 

His door had a small crack to see the view. One hand was behind his head and the other was wrapped nicely around the base of his cock.

You were struck with awe. All you could think about was being with Matt at this exact moment. So, you paced around his doorway figuring out ways to possibly join Matt. 

And then you figure it out. 

“Hey Matt I was jus-“

“Shit! Fuck! What the hell?” He immediately covered the evidence. 

“I’m so sorry!” You pretended to be shocked. 

Matt reddened profusely. His erection was hidden terribly by the blanket he was using. You were undeniably aroused by the sight and knew you had to make a move. You grew closer to Matt and all he could do was stay in the same position you found him in 20 seconds ago. 

You finally ended up on his bed and you both were staring into each other’s eyes. 

“You know, you’re pupils dilate when you’re aroused by something. And right now they are big as fuck.” You moaned. 

Your eyes moved to blanket and Matt already knew what was coming. 

You removed the blanket from his arms and took his cock without hesitation and began to jerk him off slowly. His dick felt moisturized making it a lot easier to jerk him off. Matt began to whimper, clearing wanting a faster pace. So, you sped up, he let out several broken moans which caused you to slip out a moan.

Matt clearly noticed it and causing him to slip his free hand into your shorts. This caused you to whimper since Matt was just drawing circles over your clit. You take matters into your own hands and move his hand lower to let him know what you want.

You both look up at each other and he gives you another smirk. He eases his way into you with one finger and you let you a loud groan. You continued to jerk him off with quick intent

“A-another” you pleaded. 

Matt entered another finger into you and began to  
reach his climax as you started to slowly finish him off.

“Fuck me, you’re good at this” He said, breathing out softly.

Matt had quick intent with you when it came to fingering you. Your moans were nonstop which drove Matt insane and caused you to experience your orgasm immediately. 

“Matt..” You breathed his name. 

You release yourself from him and just only realized the mess you had both left each other in. You were both in shock with what had just happened that you both were silent for few very long minutes. 

“Hey can I-“ Matt attempted to break the silence but solemnly failed.

“I’m gonna hit the showers. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” You interrupted and he simply nodded. 

You walked out of his room slowly closing the door, hoping to not wake up Ciaran. 

“Thank fucking god you guys are done I’m just trying to sleep holy fuck.” Ciaran yelled from across the hall. 

You hoped not to wake up Ciaran at least.

 

Hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> this my SECOND fan fiction the first one was for connor franta back in 2014 i’m a whole ass mess. if this does GOOD i’ll consider making longer chapter series with this white boy!!


End file.
